My Nightmare
by parry
Summary: Nightmare reflects on himself when he defeats all his foes in Soul Calibur II. With the unholy sword in hand, what will the fallen warrior do? One shot


AN: This isn't going to be a continuing story. I'm not going to make a 2nd chapter! It's just a little page I wrote about Nightmare when he finally got the prized sword. It's what happens at the end. Just a little thing and will remain one chapter. Kinda like a poem, but a story. Understand? Not likely, lol. This is just a taste of my writing ablilities! Just kidding! I do plan on making a Soul Calibur story that revolves around Talim, though. I'll post it later! Hope everyone had a happy holiday!  
  
Nightmare sighed as he placed Soul Edge down and leaned over the cliff. No longer was he Siegfried. He knew he would never be the same no matter what he did; the sword's hold on him only became stronger with each day.  
  
He had killed Raphael to get to the sword. But finally, when he reached his prize, he felt something within him stir. It almost made him think that he could resist the evil within Soul Edge and the evil that possessed him.  
  
And that Raphael.  
  
Presumptuous fool...how dare he even try to take the sword! Didn't he realize that there were far more important things to it than just providing a good life for some other wretched human? Apparently not. Soul Edge couldn't be tied down to some meaningless task such as that. There were better things it could be doing...  
  
Nightmare had been silently contemplating whether or not Soul Edge could even be destroyed. He didn't know whether or not he wanted it to have immortality. A part of him wished it so, but some other part of him prayed that the sword could be destroyed and rid him of the evil.  
  
Nightmare touched the sword, ran his fingers over it, reveling in its existence. But still, he had resisted the evil.  
  
That made him wonder...  
  
Could he become what he once was?  
  
Now, as he sat over the deep abyss and recalled the battle between him and all who dared to get in his way, he felt almost normal. He glanced at the sword and grunted. He had to rid himself of it.  
  
But he couldn't help but think: What would be there for me if I were sane again? He chuckled to himself. (If I were sane again...) The phrase alone made him grin. He had lost control of his mind, and there was nothing he could do to bring himself back to the way he once was. Back to being Siegfried.  
  
He had contemplated the thought many times. What would wait for him? What was there to go back to? Nothing. He would probably die a lonely life either way. Nightmare heaved another sigh as he touched the hilt of the sword. Almost immediately after he felt the sword he felt a jolt of evil. A pulsing energy ran up his arm into his mind. (Don't do this...) the voice pleaded, (I will save you...help you...).  
  
Nightmare grunted. (Sure you would,) he thought bitterly, (That's what you told me before,).  
  
The eye rolled wildly, (But I can save you...I can bring you back...Siegfried...)  
  
Nightmare's eyes widened at the sound of his old name. It had been a while since someone had actually called him that.  
  
It made him angry.  
  
"NO!" he roared, gripping the sword and heaving it over his head. "YOU CANNOT MAKE ME SIEGFRIED!"  
  
With a cry of absolute rage, Nightmare hurled the sword down into the never ending crevice.  
  
Still panting heavily, Nightmare collapsed onto the stone floor and stared down at the crevice. He half expected the sword to come back up and kill him. He could imagine the sword somehow raising itself out of the darkness. What could he expect? He had seen so many things...he didn't know what was real anymore.  
  
"You're gone..." he whispered, his breathing tired and labored now, "You're gone forever..."  
  
(No,) a voice hissed, (Not forever. I will come again Siegfried, stronger than ever,)  
  
Nightmare's eye twitched at the mention of his name.  
  
"Siegfried is dead," he muttered darkly, "He died long ago when he met you,"  
  
Nightmare fell onto his back and closed his eyes. He would guard the sword. For the rest of his life. 


End file.
